


Nothing can separate me from you. (A03 Redux)

by Karteumi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blackmail, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Karteumi
Summary: Aqours ships to be written with one of them being, very, very, obssesive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the fic collection from Ff.net of the same name.   
> (I have Author's Permission)
> 
> Pairs would be from request or random.
> 
> Thank you for choosing this fic!

"What's your name?" A young girl asks, her blue hair tied into a bun.

"I-it's..." A little Red-head tries to answer.

"Ruby?" 

"Yes her name is Ruby, She's my little sister!" Someone already has an answer for her.

"Ohhh.. What a pretty name.." The blue-haired girl adds.

Ruby felt warm.

 

Knock Knock Knock. 

Footsteps can be heard nearing the door.  
Momentarily it opened.  
"Hello Ruby! We're here for your sister." A blue-haired girl stood on the other side.  
"For Onee-chan? Of course, She in her room."   
The little red-head guides them towards Dia's room.

"You've grown quite a lot Ruby-chan."   
"Of course, Onee-chan does keep me healthy" Ruby giggled a bit. 

Once they reached their destination, the blue haired girl gave her a pat on the head.  
"Dia is always like that. I'm going in."

"See you later, Kanan."  
"See you later... My love." 

 

Dinner rolled in a bit later, Where not only Kanan was there, but also a blonde friend of her sister.

"Kanan~~ Try the food Ruby cooked! It's delizioso~" The blonde girl cooed.  
"Calm down Mari, don't be so rowdy in other people's houses." Kanan tried to silence the girl.  
"Geez. You never change." Dia just kept eating.

To Ruby, being complimented was something.  
It would mean more if Kanan said it. 

After eating their food, Mari gathered them at the living room  
"Now I have an important announcement to say!" Mari said, crossing her arms.  
"As you two know, you both are our dearest friends Dia, Ruby!"   
"So me and Kanan would want to tell you first!" 

Kanan smiled as she went behind Mari and hugged her from behind/  
"The two of us are dating now." 

Crack.

"Ruby? What was that??" Dia turned towards her little sister who was sitting beside her.  
"Uh,, what?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"There was a cracking sound coming from you." Dia asked again.

Ruby stood up, putting the only thing in her hands in her pocket.  
She slid her cracked phone into her pocket.  
And proceeded to say congratulations to Mari and Kanan.

Dia suspected something was wrong.  
Something was wrong.

 

A few days later after the announcement, Kanan and Mari told the others.  
A few days after that, things started to get weird.

Things Kanan owned started to disappear.  
Mari's desk would always be showered with Lilies. 

and

Someone was following Kanan when she's alone

Then something even more serious happened.

Mari went missing.

A few days after her disappearance..

She returns on the porch of Ohara Hotels, 

Naked.

Scars around her body.

Burn marks on her face.

Bald spots on her head.

It was as if she was toyed.

She looked destroyed.

"Did I do good onee-chan?"  
Dia remained in utter silence, watching Mari get ushed into the hotel from a distance.  
"Yes you did Ruby." Dia pulls the little red-head into a hug.

"She was taking Kanan away from me. I warned her not to meet up with her ever again~" 

"And if she did try to go after me..., No one would beleive her!"

"And I have you Onee-chan. you can never abandon me.."

"N E V E R" Ruby giggled softly. Slowly it turns into a maniac cackle.

"come on onee-chan." She puts a collar on Dia.

"We're going home~"


	2. Hanamaru / Yoshiko (Y)

Hanamaru was the only light Yoshiko has.  
And to Yoshiko, eversince their Childhood,  
She was her goddess.

Yoshiko found everything in Hanamaru.  
A home, a friend, but not a lover.   
She also knows she couldn't garner enough courage to confess.

She just wishes she could so the number of people she had to murder would go down. 

It was getting tiring for her to keep doing these things. 

Yoshiko's phone rang. 

"Yoshiko.. Oh my god Yoshiko... It.. It happened again.."  
She heard sobbing over the line.  
She's heard this a lot.

"Wh-what? S-Someone... dissapeared again?" She acted surprised. She wasn't. 

"Yes.. Yoshiko Be careful... Please be very careful..."  
"I don't want to lose you as well... oh my god.."

Yoshiko smiles.  
"Wh-who was it.. this time?"  
She walks toward her window, admiring the view outside. It was night, and the moon shines brightly. 

"Ruby.. Oh my god.. Ruby is missing!"

"Hanamaru.. Remain calm okay, I'll go help look for her right this instant. Ruby is my friend too!"

"No!! You might disappear too!"

"No Hanamaru. I won't.. After what you told me I cannot just sit around. I must look for Ruby"

"Yoshiko No Ple-"

"Sorry, But she's my friend too. I'll be careful"

She drops the call.

"You heard that Ruby?"

In the corner of the room laid a red-headed girl, bruised and cuts on her skin covered her body.

"If I found you they'd be suspicious...."

"Oh well. Dispose."

The girl was already half-dead. 

"It's the river for you."

"Bye~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to create a unique writing style.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
